Whisper House
by Psychic101
Summary: I present to you a story about a Young Boy named Christopher who claims to hear and see dead people. When a crime happens with him as a witness, everyone believes he is crazy. Except Shawn who relates to the boy. Juliet and Carlton think Shawn's lost his mind, Chief Vick is reluctant to let Shawn on the case, and Gus... is just Gus. Set 5 months after the seventh season finale.
1. Prologue

So, this is my new story that I'm trying out. This chapter is just a prologue, but it is important. If you like it I'll continue it if not... that's too damn bad! Just kidding, you opinion matters to me. So be honest in a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Lilly stepped outside to the waves crashing against the rocks, and a heavy fog setting down. Lilly pulled her yellow coat around her tiny figure and set out against the rocks. She'd lived in this old lighthouse her whole life, and she wouldn't want it any other way. The house was old, and broken down in many places. The roof needed replacing, some of the windows needed to be fixed.

Lilly walked down the path and came to the greenish, blue ocean. She stopped for a moment and took in the salty air. She shivered and dropped the bucket she had been carrying, to put her red hair in a ponytail. She reached down, picked up the bucket and continued her way down to the water. Yasujiro was already down by the beach scooping up water.

They worked in silence together, scooping up water and placing it into the big tub. Yasujiro was a middle aged man from Japan, who lived with Lilly as long as he worked for her. He had brown eyes, and short black hair. The two barely spoke to each other, since Yasujiro barely spoke English. He tapped Lilly's shoulder and pointed to the road.

You could see headlights from a car, heading their way. Lilly frowned, for not manly people visited her little stretch land. The car was black, and had tinted windows so she could not see who was inside. It was the Sheriffs car. The car stopped in front of the house, and Lilly walked up to it. Sheriff Charles stepped out of the car and nodded once at her.

"Hello Lilly," he greeted with a grim expression. .

"Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?" Lilly replied.

"Are you aware that your brother has recently passed?" Lilly stood there with no expression on her face. Yes, she knew her older brother had recently died; she did not need this man telling her so.

"Yes." Lilly nodded.

"I picked up a young boy. He say's he's your nephew…"

"Christopher?" Charles nodded then he opened the back door. A boy stepped out looking at his aunt. Christopher had light brown hair, and deep hazel eyes, with small bucked teeth.

"Hi Aunt Lilly," Christopher whispered.

"I picked him up by the train station," Charles told her. Lilly nodded once and kept her eyes on Christopher.

"Thank you Sheriff," Lilly looked up at Charles.

"Have a nice day Lilly," Charles got back into the car and drove off.

"Go inside Christopher." Lilly spoke to the boy. Christopher nodded and made his way into the old house. He did not want to come live with his Aunt, but he had no choice. Three weeks ago, both his mother and father died in a plane crash. With no living family left, he was sent into Lilly's care.

Christopher jumped as the door slammed shut after him. He'd only been to his father's childhood home once, and he had only been about four. Christopher was what you would call a jumpy child. He was scared of just about everything, and hated dark, gloomy places. Funny since this old house was now his new home. Yasujiro stepped out of the hall making Christopher stop in his tracks.

"Who you?" Christopher stood silent and still.

"This is my nephew Christopher; he will be living with us." Lilly came out of nowhere like a ghost. Yasujiro nodded, wiped his hands on a rag and turned back outside. "Follow me," Lilly walked past Christopher and up a set of rickety old stairs. Christopher reluctantly followed his aunt up the stairs, into a small room.

"It isn't much but it's all you got, come down in a few minutes." Lilly left the room and shut the door. The room was wooden, with a small, rotted rug lying against the floorboards. Christopher set his backpack on the wooden bed and put its contents onto the bed. His other belongings would be arriving later, but until then. This was all he had, that was from home.

He took out a hair brush, a few pairs of clothing, a book and a picture of his parents. A loud bang made Christopher jump up; he made his way to the window and looked down. Yasujiro was moving away into the bay in a motorboat. Even though he now lived in Santa Barbara, it was oddly cold, and foggy.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn walked down the porch steps of his father's house and walked out of the yard. Yet another small thing, led to a huge argument, with Shawn storming out of the house. Everything had been off since he had broken up with Juliet O'Hara. His father was upset at the easiest things; Gus was working at his other job a lot more, and they barely got any cases.

Shawn would never admit it, but he was barely getting by. He had to cut down on his TV watching, fast food, and gas for his motorcycle. If he could walk to wherever he needed to go, he did. He of course had been in a similar situation before, when he was travelling around the world. He's had to sleep under bridges before and in alleys. At least he had a house this time. So when Shawn walked into the Psych office he was surprised to see a woman standing in the lobby.

"Can I help you?" the woman whisked around. She long red hair, brown eyes, and a scowl on her face.

"Are you the psychic?" she asked.

"Yes," Shawn nodded.

"I need your assistance," she walked into the main office.

"With?" Shawn followed her.

"My nephew," the woman watched Shawn carefully.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He claims to hear voices, and sees things." The woman shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What kind of things?" Shawn moved over to his desk.

"Dead people," Shawn froze and looked at the woman. She had to be joking. It was impossible to see ghosts, he would know, seeing how he was a fake psychic.

"And you are?"

"Lilly," Lilly looked out the window.

"I've never seen you before," Shawn stood in front of her.

"I don't get out much. Can you help my nephew or what?" Lilly asked.

"Yes,"

"Good, come with me." Lilly walked outside and led Shawn to an old car, which was rusted. "I wouldn't take your own vehicle; you don't know the road like I do. So get in," Lilly started the car and Shawn stepped in. He was squashed in the seat, since it was made for a short person. Lilly said nothing the whole drive up to her little light house.

Once they arrived, Lilly parked in the driveway and stepped out. Shawn followed her outside, and onto the broken down porch. "Christopher!" Lilly shouted entering the house. Shawn heard rattling and footsteps coming from above. A boy around the age of eight slowly walked down the steps.

"Talk to him Psychic," Lilly turned around and marched out of the room.

"You're a Psychic?" Christopher whispered. Shawn turned his attention to the boy and slowly walked over to Christopher.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded.

"So you believe me?" Christopher looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. Would you like to take a walk Christopher?" Christopher nodded eagerly. Shawn and Christopher exited the house and walked down to the water. "You like living here?" Shawn found it awfully dark, and Christopher seemed like a bright, happy kid.

"I'm only here because my parent's died," Christopher picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"What happened?" Shawn moved over and sat next to Christopher.

"They were on a plane, it caught on fire and it crashed." Shawn closed his eyes. He recalled Gus talking about it; they thought the engine exploded midair.

"I'm sorry," Christopher looked at Shawn; he had a glint in his eyes.

"No you aren't. They all say they're sorry, but they aren't." Christopher dropped the handful of rocks.

"I almost lost my dad a few months back," Christopher sat next to Shawn.

"You did? What happened?"

Shawn sighed, "He was shot." Shawn remembered walking into the police station when it hit him. He'd rushed down to the beach, only to find his dad on the ground. "I found him; he'd lost a lot of blood."

"But he's okay?"

"Yes," Shawn observed Christopher. The young boy was in a stripped red and white t-shirt. He had a fairly brand new jean jacket over his shirt. Jeans and a nice pair of sneakers on his feet. Shawn himself was in his leather jackets, jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

"My name is Shawn Spencer; I'm Santa Barbara's head Psychic." Shawn held out a hand.

"I'm Christopher Hearting." Shawn frowned.

"Hearting? Was your dad Joseph Hearting?"

"You know him?" Christopher nodded.

"I've heard of him," Joseph Hearting was a very rich man in Santa Barbara. He owned a chain of Electronic stores that did extremely well. Shawn was puzzled as to why this kid, was living in a place like this. "What do the voices say Christopher?"

"Not much," Christopher looked away.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else. I promise," Shawn leaned back on his arm.

"They just say… they say that something is going to happen. They're telling me to be careful." Christopher glanced at Shawn. "You think I'm crazy, huh?"

"No, I think you have a gift." Shawn smiled.

"Really?"

"Mhm, but Christopher… Can I call you Chris?" the boy nodded, "If these voices ever tell you to do something that would you hurt you or anyone else, tell someone. Here…" Shawn sat up and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out one of the Psych business card and wrote his personal phone number on it. "If you ever want or need to talk. Call me," Shawn handed the card to Chris who nodded.

"Thank you Mister Spencer," Chris let out a small smile.

"No problem kid."

* * *

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm not sure if this is going to be Shules or not. I can try not to but, we all know I can't resist Shules :)

* * *

**Five Months Later**

"That's not how it happened." Gus argued with Shawn as they walked into the station. "Dude! That's exactly how it happened." Shawn insisted.

"How what happened?" Buzz McNabb asked looking at them questioningly.

"Nothing to buzz about Buzz," Shawn grinned. "Just a little debate between two partners," Shawn held up two fingers.

Gus rolled his eyes, "It's not a debate if I'm right," Gus walked around Shawn and over to Chief Vick's office. He opened the door and stepped inside, Shawn right behind him. Gus and Shawn stood in the back of the room, while the Detectives Lassiter and Juliet stood in front of the Chief.

"We have to keep this hidden, I don't want a single word of this case getting to the press." She glared at Shawn at the end. "We must be discrete, professional…" Shawn waved, "and most of all, respectful." She finished with a sigh.

"What case are we talking about here?" Gus asked timidly.

"There was a murder at the lighthouse," Juliet began. Shawn froze and tried to keep himself from shaking. _No, not Christopher. Please not Christopher! _Shawn begged silently. "A woman named…"

"Lilly?" Shawn held up a finger to his temple.

"Yes," Juliet said unsurprised. She was going to start speaking again when Shawn's cell phone rang out. He was met with glares as he pulled it out and examined the number.

"Huh, I gotta get this," he stepped out of the office and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Mister Spencer?" a scared voice asked.

"Christopher?" Shawn took a wild guess.

"It happened,"

"What's happened?" Christopher sounded frightened.

"They killed her." Shawn gulped just as Juliet, Carlton, Gus and Vick walked outside staring at him. "Who killed her?" Shawn questioned getting curious looks from other people.

"The voices," Christopher answered.

"The voices?"

"No, the voices told me that she was going to die. They said something wasn't right, and that someone was going to get hurt." Shawn heard a sniffle.

"Alright, tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Shawn said.

"I'm at the lighthouse,"

"Okay, Chris don't move, I'm going to be there in a few minutes, and I'm going to go and help you." Shawn motioned for Gus to follow him outside. "Okay," Chris said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Carlton demanded following Shawn and Gus outside.

"A friend," Shawn simply replied.

"A friend?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes, a friend who needs my help, so excuse me." Shawn got into the car while Gus started the engine. Gus drove out of the parking lot as Carlton yelled, "We're not done Spencer!"

"Follow them!" Vick shouted. Carlton and Juliet rushed over to Carlton's car and followed the Blue Echo. Gus drove up a very complicated road, with many twists and a turns. Shawn was able to direct Gus up the road, and down a hill towards the light house.

Carlton and Juliet had been up here just hours before when the murder had been reported. They both couldn't help but wonder why Shawn was such in a hurry to get there. Gus had just parked the car when Shawn jumped out of the car and jogged over, standing in front of the porch.

"Christopher!" Shawn yelled. The car swerved as Carlton tried to avoid smacking into Shawn, who was standing in the middle of the road. "Get out of the way!" Carlton shouted. Shawn ignored him and yelled out again, waiting for an answer. "Christopher!" Shawn cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Carlton and Juliet appeared next to Shawn. The sky was still grey, and had a spooky feeling. Shawn gulped and ran up to the house, knocking on the door. When he got no answer Shawn's hear t beat faster.

"Mister Spencer?" a small voice said. They all turned and found a boy standing in the driveway.  
"Christopher." Shawn ran over to him. Christopher threw his arms around Shawn's neck and began to cry.

"It's okay," Shawn tried to comfort him.

"Who is this?" Juliet asked softly walking over to them. "This is Christopher, he's Lilly's nephew." Christopher rubbed his nose into Shawn's shoulder.

"Buddy, I need you to tell me what happened." Shawn pulled Chris away from him. Chris was in a long, baggy, red t-shirt, and scratched up jeans, mud covered his shoes. He had cuts on his arms and legs, his face was flushed red, and the dark circles around his eyes made Shawn worry more. "Chris, what happened?" Shawn gripped the boy's upper arm.

"They killed her." He whispered.

"Who did?" Carlton and Gus joined them.

"The voices," Chris looked at Shawn.

"Voices? Is he crazy?" Carlton sighed and took his pen off of his paper.

"No! I heard them again. I swear Mister Spencer; they said they were going to hurt Aunt Lilly. I told her and she didn't believe me." Chris said frantically.

"It's okay, I believe you." Shawn tried to calm him down.

"Where were you when it happened?" Juliet kneeled next to Chris and Shawn. Chris looked at Shawn, as if to ask permission, when Shawn nodded Chris began to speak. "She asked me to go to the ocean, and grab the bucket. I ran over and picked it up. I walked back to the house, and I heard a scream. I dropped it…" he pointed at a white bucket that was on the ground.

"Then what?" Juliet encouraged.

Chris sighed and licked his lips, "I walked into the house, and Aunt Lilly was on the ground. She was dead, and then the voices told me to leave." Chris gulped clutching onto Shawn's arms. "They told me to run into woods, and not to come back." Chris finished looking at Shawn. "But I heard you calling, you sounded worried, so I came." Shawn nodded.

"I'm glad you did."

"You look tired." Gus spoke. "I've been in there for a few days," Chris said shyly.

"You're coming to the station." Carlton said putting his pen away in his pocket.

"No." both Shawn and Gus argued at the same time.

"What?"

"This kid has been through a lot Lassiter, let Shawn and I take him home. He can rest, eat and wash up. He'll be at the station first thing tomorrow, I promise." Gus continued.

"He's a witness, he can't be alone." Carlton pointed out.

"He'll be with us,"

"Yeah Lassie," Shawn had a look in his eyes that said _Take Christopher away, and you'll die. You hear? _"Fine." Carlton agreed, "O'Hara stay with them."

"What?" Shawn and Juliet voiced.

"He's a witness. I need a member from the station with him at all times, or he can go to the station…"

"I want to stay with Mister Spencer," Chris's voice was low. Shawn and Juliet shared a look before both nodding.

"Good, I'll call in a few hours." Carlton walked back to his car and left.

"Alright, let's go get a few things from your room." Shawn took Chris's hand and they walked inside. Juliet stood up and crossed her arms around her chest.

"He's good with kids," she looked at Gus.

"I think Christopher reminds him of himself." Gus shrugged.

"How?" Juliet turned to Gus.

"When he was little, Shawn I mean, he heard voices. His parents thought he was schizophrenic. Turns out he had a very active imagination." Gus leaned up against the car.

"But… they told Chris something was going to happen to Lilly."

"What are you saying?" Gus watched her.

"I'm saying… Chris might be schizophrenic or he has…"

"An imagination?" Gus finished for her.

Inside Shawn and Chris had carefully moved around the house, up onto the second story. Chris had never let go of Shawn's hand the whole way. Shawn opened the wooden, creaky door to Chris's bedroom. The room was dark, like the rest of the house. Chris had hung pictures of friends, parents and random places.

Chris let go of Shawn's hand and grabbed his backpack from the side of his bed. Shawn walked over to the wall and observed the pictures he had, some were of the Eiffel Tower, Leaning Tower of Pisa. Others had animals in them such as tigers, bears and birds.

"I don't know what to pack." Chris's voice dragged Shawn out of his thoughts.

"Just pack what you want; we can get you anything else." Shawn told him. Chris nodded and walked around the room, throwing things into his pack. After packing some clothes, pictures, hair brush and journal, he was ready to leave. Chris stood by the door and looked around the room, trying to see if he left something. "I'm ready." He voiced. Shawn turned around and gave a nod, Shawn grasped Chris's hand and they walked back outside.

Juliet and Gus were already in the car, not speaking. Shawn opened the back door for Chris who climbed in, Shawn sat next to him. Gus pulled away and they all drove in silence. Chris slowly inching his way closer to Shawn, who pretended not to notice. Half way there Chris grasped his stomach and Shawn heard the rumbling of the boy's tummy.

"Are you hungry?" Shawn looked at Chris who nodded. "Hey Gus," Shawn tapped Gus's shoulder.

"What Shawn?"

"You have any of those bars that taste like cardboard?" Shawn asked. Chris made a look of distaste.

"You mean my granola bars?"

"Yes, those things." Shawn nodded.

"In the glove compartment." Gus said.

"Hey Jul-?"

"I got it," Juliet reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the box of granola bars. She turned and handed it to Shawn. Shawn held the box in his hands and made a tsk sound.

"I refuse to let you eat these." Shawn looked at Chris.

"Why?"

"They taste really bad, I had one yesterday and I wanted to throw up." Shawn gave.

"That's because your body doesn't take in healthy food like a normal persons does." Gus told Shawn. Upfront Juliet snickered trying to ignore them, but failing miserably.

"Not true,"

"Very true."

"I'm still not letting him eat one of these." Shawn put the box on the ground. "Say Chris. Do you like pineapple?" Chris nodded. "I love pineapple," Shawn smiled.

"We all know you do."

"Gus shut up!"

"I'm just saying."

"Gus!" Shawn hissed while Chris giggled. "Stop making me look like an idiot," Shawn whispered.

"You do just fine with that on your own," Gus smiled and winked at Chris who burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up Chris, you just wait." Shawn sat back in the seat with his arms crossed.

"And you're not helping yourself," Juliet commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn frowned. Chris looked from Gus, to Juliet to Shawn confused.

"Never mind," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"No tell me." Shawn pushed.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it anyways," Juliet turned in her seat so she was facing Shawn. "Try me," he challenged.

"Guys," Gus cleared his throat sending Shawn a message with his eyes: _Stop it, not right now._

Juliet turned around, while Shawn slumped into the back seat. The car was filled with an awkward silence, and Chris didn't know what to make of it.

"So, am I staying with you?" he tapped Shawn.

"Yeah bud," Shawn smiled.

"I'm staying with you too." Gus turned into the Psych's parking lot. "God only knows what that kid will go through alone with you."

"I'm not that bad,"

"Shawn, I stayed one night at your house and you managed to convince me to watch Chucky."

"It's a good movie." Both Shawn and Juliet said at the same time. Juliet blushed slightly, and Shawn looked out the window.

* * *

What do you guys think? Shules or no?


	3. Chapter 2

Heeeey so I know its been almost a month since my last update for this, and I'm sorry. Since it is now Thanksgiving Break, I will be updating at least once a day, or more. Depending on the day. I have another story that I'm really anxious about getting out. Sooo yeah. Read and Review? At least read please!

* * *

Shawn opened the Psych office's door and led Chris inside. Juliet and Gus followed them. Shawn set Chris's bag on his desk and watched as Chris shifted from foot to foot.

"There's a shower in the back if you want to get cleaned up," Gus broke the silence.

"Yes please," Chris mumbled grabbing Shawn's hand. Shawn smiled softly and walked Chris into the back and into the bathroom. Shawn started the shower for him. "Go on in and use these. Shampoo smells like Vanilla, soap and this towel." Shawn presented all of these items to Chris. He nodded and looked around uneasily. "I'm going to be right outside. If you need anything just yell, okay?" Chris nodded. Shawn patted his head and walked out back the main office, shutting the door behind him.

Juliet was sitting at Shawn's desk, she was looking around and Shawn's heart skipped a beat. It was just like it used to be. Gus was at his desk, Juliet was at his and she looked just as beautiful. He used to walk over to her, scoop her up, sit down and place her on his lap. She would smile and lean back into his chest, her head falling against his own. He would wrap his arms around her small waist and pull her even closer.

He missed how it used to be. He missed waking up to her smiling face, peppering little kisses on her face whenever he wanted. Sure they argued but it was always over something silly. "You okay?" Juliet questioned dragging him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He lied walking over and sitting on the couch. A few minutes later, Chris called out for Shawn who grabbed Chris's clothes and went to him. Shawn handed Chris's a pair of underwear, jeans and a new shirt. Once Chris was dressed and fairly dry, Juliet sat him down on top of Shawn's desk and attended to his cuts.

"They're not that bad. Just a few scratches. Do you guys have Band-Aids?" Juliet looked at Gus, not expecting Shawn to know the answer.

"No." Gus said.

"Can one of you go and get some? I want to protect these from getting infected." Shawn was about to volunteer when Gus jumped up. "I'll go." He claimed. He was happy to have an excuse to leave the tension filled air. Ever since Shawn and Juliet had broken up, whenever they were together the air was tight. The room was always too small, and the two bickered like an old married couple. Picking up on the smallest things and confronting the other about it. Shawn opened to his mouth to protest but Gus was already out the door.

"Ow," Chris gasped as Juliet patted a cotton ball soaked with peroxide on his cuts.

"Shawn can you help me?" Shawn got up and walked over to Juliet. Her nose was scrunched up as she concentrated on treating Chris. Shawn had the sudden urge to lean over to kiss her. He suppressed that feeling by taking Chris's hand into his own.

"There you go." Juliet smiled.

"Thank you," Chris mumbled.

"No problem sweetie," Juliet stroked Chris's brown hair. Shawn smiled as his and Juliet's eyes locked. They both looked away quickly, and Shawn let go of Chris's hand. He walked over to the TV and put on a cartoon that he was sure Chris would enjoy watching. With Juliet's help, Chris hopped off the table and walked over to Shawn and sat next to him.

"You wanna watch?" Shawn motioned to the TV.

"I'm not a big fan of TV," Chris said.

"Oh," Shawn said.

"But sure," Chris shrugged and paid attention to the TV. Shawn stood up and took Gus's empty seat. Juliet resumed her seat and looked at everything but Shawn. The room was silent except for a few giggles escaping Chris from time to time.

"I'm going to go home and get a few things. I'll be back," Juliet walked out of the office with no other words. Shawn watched her walk away before he turned back to the TV. Soon after, Gus came back and handed the plastic bag to Shawn.

"Where's Juliet?"

"She left, but she's going to be back." Shawn said.

"Really? Oh. Well I'm going to leave; I can't handle this with you and her."

Shawn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Ever since the breakup, you two have been impossible to be around. You always snap, and share awkward moments. You need two need to talk about it." Gus explained.

"There's nothing to talk about," Shawn snapped.

"There is Shawn. You two were a good couple, and then she breaks it off. Something happened to change her mind. And I'm surprised you didn't fight for her. You both need to talk about what happened, so you can move on." Gus grabbed his things and made his way to the door. "Bye Chris!"

"Bye." Chris answered not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Do it Shawn," Gus said before he walked out of the room. Shawn grumbled and collapsed onto the couch next to Chris. Chris bounced slightly under his weight.

"Is there something happing between you and the nice lady?" Chris asked Shawn tugging on his sleeve.

"There uh was I'm not exactly sure," Shawn said honestly. He shifted and scratched the back on his neck.

"Okay," Chris dropped it and revolved his attention back to the TV. An hour passed before Juliet walked into the office. She'd changed into more comfortable clothes, let her hair down and had a backpack full of some of her things. Shawn took a wild guess at what was in the pack. Probably a hair brush, tooth brush, some of her night creams, make up, extra clothes and her choice of book.

She set her things down and sat on the other side of Chris. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"Jessie," Chris responded.

"What?" she looked at Shawn.

"It's some show on Disney Channel," he told her. She nodded and watched the TV along with Chris. After a few hours of mindless TV shows, and a bag of popcorn, Chris was fast asleep. He was curled up in a ball between Shawn and Juliet. His head was on Shawn's lap, and Juliet had a hand on his back.

"He's been through so much," Shawn whispered.

"Huh?" Juliet regarded him.

"He lost his parent's in that plane crash. Then he gets a new home and his only family left is taken from him." Shawn informed while running his fingers through Chris's hair.

"You care about him a lot don't you?" Juliet asked when she already knew the answer. Any blind fool could see how much Shawn cared for this little boy.

"I do, I just want him safe." Shawn shifted so his head was against the back of the couch in Juliet's direction.

"That's all anyone wants," she whispered.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," their eyes met.

"Sorry? For what?" Juliet moved so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. Whatever about me drove you away,"

"Shawn what are you talking about?"

Shawn shook his head; "Forget about it," he closed his eyes. Juliet reached over and took one of his hands in hers.

"Tell me,"

"We were good Jules. Happy, going somewhere great- at least I thought so. Then everything fell apart. We broke up and it was something I did, I know it." He finished.

"It wasn't you Shawn,"

"Then what was it?" his eyes snapped open.

"We were going somewhere great, that was the problem. I know you Shawn; I watched your other relationships. Whenever they got serious you ended it. I guess I had to end it before you did." Juliet confessed.

"You thought I was going to break up with you?"

"You were getting distant. You always did that, I was scared and wanted to save myself some heart ache." Their eyes met again.

"Did it work?" he leaned closer to her.

"No not at all," their lips were a hair away from the other. "I was selfish," she muttered, her lips touching his as she spoke.

"I was an Idiot," they took the plunge and connected their lips. The familiarity came rushing back. How it felt to feel her lips moving with his, he was in heaven. A harsh scream made them jump apart. It was Chris who was screaming.

"Chris. Chris!" Shawn shook him. Chris's eyes jerked open he struggled against Shawn before he remembered where he was.

"It's okay, it's okay." Juliet soothed rubbing Chris's back. Chris whimpered softly and Juliet continued to comfort him while Shawn held him. "You're safe, it's okay." Juliet promised.

"Was it a dream?" Shawn enquired. Chris nodded scooted closer to Shawn.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Juliet asked him. Chris turned on his back and nodded his head. "Go on a head sweetie." Juliet put her hand on Chris's leg.

"I was back in the house, and Aunt Lilly was there. She was floating around and she was see through. She was cold and she said they were coming for me," he told.

"Who is?" Shawn sat up straight.

"The voices," Chris whimpered.

"They're not going to get you, I promise." Chris nodded. "I'm going to call Lassiter; maybe he knows something by now." Shawn nodded. Juliet got up, grabbed the phone and went into the other room.

"Is that all that happened?" Chris nodded. Although Shawn could tell Chris was holding something back. "Chris…"

"The voice sounded familiar," he mumbled.

"Can you tell whose it was?" Shawn wasn't surprised when Chris shook his head.

"Shawn?" Juliet motioned for him to meet her in the other room.

"I'll be right back," he stood up and walked over to Juliet. She was clutching her phone in her hand, and her face was covered with panic. "What's wrong?" Juliet didn't respond. "Jules?"

She bit her lip before glancing at Chris, and back at Shawn. "There's been another murder. They're calling out Chris."

* * *

If you could not tell I have made this story Shules. You all know the power Shules has over me. Blame James and Maggie. It is not my fault!


	4. Chapter 3

Back to school tomorrow. Oh how I hate school :(

This chapter is semi-long and I apologize for any confusion.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Shawn whispered not wanting Chris to hear him.

"Carlton said they got another call on a body. He went to the scene and apparently there's this guy who knows Chris. There's a message too, but he was to shocked to tell me over the phone." Juliet tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Okay um…" Shawn paused for a minute trying to think. One minute he was kissing Juliet on the couch, and then he was worrying about Chris's life. "Let's take Chris to my dad's. At least there he'll have someone to watch over him." Juliet nodded in agreement. They walked into the other room and Shawn sighed when they found Chris fast asleep on the couch. He gently picked him up, Juliet grabbed his bag and they walked to her green buggy. After getting Chris settled into the back of her car, they drove to Shawn's dad's house. Both of them not knowing exactly what to say because of the night's events, they sat quietly. Rain had picked up and was pounding on the roof heavily. A small shiver ran through Juliet, and Shawn grabbed her hand. Her hand was cold, while his was nicely warm.

They stayed like this until she pulled up into the driveway. Shawn reluctantly let go of her hand, and grabbed Chris.

"Where are we?" he mumbled still asleep.

"You're going to stay with my dad for a bit, okay bud?" Shawn told him as Juliet knocked on the door for him. Henry answered a few seconds later.

"Shawn? Juliet? What are you doing here? Who's this?"

"Can we come in dad? Thanks." Shawn walked in not waiting for an answer. Henry looked at Juliet for an explanation.

"That's Chris. He's kinda a witness to an investigation. There was another murder and we couldn't take him with us so-," Henry nodded his understanding. Though hesitant.

"I'm not so sure. Remember the last time I housed a witness?" He was talking about when he let Allison Crowley stay in Shawn's old room. Allison was taken from the room and it shook Henry. Even though they proved that Allison had been working with Yin, it still made Henry nervous.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He's only eight, how much trouble can he be?" Juliet walked over to Chris and Shawn.

"Ask Shawn," Henry mumbled following her.

"No!" Chris yelled. His arms were wrapped around Shawn's neck and he refused to let go.

"Chris you have to stay here," Shawn told him calmly.

"I want to stay with you," Chris argued tightening his grip on Shawn.

"You can't- Jules!" He looked at Juliet for help. Juliet rushed forward and tried to help.

"Hey kid you want some Ice cream?" Henry asked loudly. Chris stopped struggling and Juliet was able to pull him off.

"You'd let me have Ice Cream this late?"

"You like Cookie Dough?" Henry retorted. Chris jumped away from Juliet and hurried over to Henry.

"You couldn't have said that sooner?" Shawn rubbed his neck. Henry shrugged and smirked at Shawn.

"Seems like he likes me better," Henry gloated.

"Yeah? The kid wouldn't let go of my neck," Shawn fought back. Before Henry could respond Juliet got involved.

"We have somewhere to go." She looked at Shawn. "Thanks for watching him Mr. Spencer. But try not to give him so many sweets, its late." Juliet turned her attention to Henry.

"Sure thing Juliet," Henry smiled.

"Come on Shawn," Juliet grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Henry pretended not to notice. He looked down when he felt a tugging on his arm.

"What?"

"Are you the man who was shot?" Chris asked. Henry nodded and led the way into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Juliet shut her door as the rain started to come down harder.

"I'll be fine," Shawn gave still rubbing his neck.

"He really likes you," Juliet pulled out of the drive way and Shawn sighed.

"Yeah he does. I don't want him to get too attached though," Shawn looked outside and Juliet understood what he was saying. Chris was only staying with them until the investigation was over. Once they solved it, Chris would be given to the Child Protective Service, and would be put in a foster home. The closer he got to Shawn, the harder it would be for them to part ways when the time came. "I think it's already too late," Shawn whispered and Juliet had to agree. Chris was taken to the second safest spot he could be. The first being the station. And he declined to stay without Shawn. That would cause some future problems.

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach, about a mile away from the light house." Juliet said. They stayed in silence as the car drove. When they got to where they had to be, the rain was merciless and the wind was howling. Lassiter and Chief Vick were already there, standing by the body.

"Male, looks to be between the ages of thirty and forty. Caucasian, brown hair, and brown eyes." A man told Vick and Lassiter.

The man was lying face down on the sand. His arms were wrapped around his back and his eyes were open and glassy. 'CH' was etched across the man's back.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm Charles. Sheriff around these parts," Shawn nodded, satisfied with the man's answer. "I hear you're the one taking care of little Christopher."

"You know Chris?" Shawn looked away from the body and towards the Sheriff. He had short red hair, blue eyes and was a little on the chunky side. He stood up straight, and Shawn could tell this man was respected by the people around the area.

"I was the one that found him at the train station. Took him over to his Aunt's," Charles supplied.

"Lilly's?" Lassiter walked over to Juliet and handed her a file.

"Yeah. Poor little guy, he won't do well in the system." Shawn and Juliet's eyes met.

"Did you know this man?" Vick changed the subject.

"Let see…." Charles bent down and observed the body. His tongue clicked against his front teeth as he thought. "I've seen him before, I can tell you that. Can't recall his name though."

"Then you're useless," Shawn blurted out. Juliet smacked his arm and Lassiter grinned. "It's true." Shawn defended.

"Doesn't mean you can tell people that, it's rude." Juliet scolded.

"As much as I agree with O'Hara. Spencer is right; he knows nothing about this man. It would be a lot easier if we at least had a name." Lassiter interjected.

"It's called doing your job Lassie,"

"You know what Spencer? Shut it!" Lassiter glared at Shawn who rolled his eyes.

"What makes you people think whoever killed him is calling out Chris? I mean come on, he's just a kid. Who would want him dead?" Shawn waited for an answer. To his surprise and annoyance Charles stepped forward.

"This man was with Christopher on the train. Apparently Chris was sitting alone so the man sat with him."

"So Chris knows him?" Juliet clarified.

"I believe so, if we brought the boy down maybe he could help." Charles suggested.

"No." Shawn and Juliet debated at the same time.

"Why not?" Vick crossed her arms.

"He's just a kid Chief. He's already been through a lot. Do we really have to traumatize him?" Shawn stepped towards her.

"What he said," Lassiter narrowed his eyes at his partner. He hadn't seen Juliet so eager to agree with Shawn since they broke up. Even near the end of their relationship she agreed with him.

"Just to show him a few pictures Mister Spencer. What harm can it do?"

"That's like giving a kid with ADHD a box of chocolate. What harm can it do?" Shawn rebuked.

"Mister Spencer I'm Chief. I want Christopher brought down to the station first thing in the morning." Vick demanded. Shawn rolled his eyes and muttered something inappropriate under his breath.

"Shawn." Juliet hissed having been the only one who heard him.

"What?" he asked.

"Behave," she told him. He shrugged and stood rather stilly and quietly as the others worked. Later then Shawn would have thought, his father called. He stepped away from the others and answered.

"Shawn this kid has issues!" Henry said.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn mouthed 'Dad' to Juliet when she shot him a questioning glance.

"He fell asleep, right?"

"Sure," Shawn played along.

"Then he starts screaming about voices and ghosts. I haven't seen a kid, manly you, this scared since you and Gus snuck that scary movie into a sleep over." Henry stated.

"One that was a scary movie! Two it was Gus's idea-,"

"Yeah right," Henry scoffed.

"And third Chris does that. He's scared of the dark dad. Just bring him out of it, and comfort him a little." Shawn advised.

"Comfort?"

"Yeah you know hug him, tell him things are going to be alright-,"

"I know what comfort means. I'm not a robot." Henry hung up. Shawn hung up his phone and walked over to Juliet. With the rain soaking into the sand, the grains became mushy and Shawn had a little trouble maneuvering over them.

"That was my dad."

"Is something wrong with Chris?" Her head snapped up.

"No. He just had another nightmare. Which is why I'm so scared to expose him to this body. If Chris does know this man, that's four people that have died, just by knowing him. He might start thinking it's his fault," Shawn bit down on his bottom lip.

"We'll just have to reassure him that it's not his fault. I'm with you about not bringing him down. But he might be able to help us. The faster we get this case done, the faster Chris can be safe."

"The faster Chris leaves," Shawn added.

Juliet sighed and stood up. "Shawn I know you'll miss him, I will too. But it's for the best that he goes. You'll see," she put a soothing hand on Shawn's arm.

"I know just- can you give me a ride to my dad's?" Juliet nodded and they trekked back to the car.

* * *

Some Shules in this chapter :)

I have a poll on my page I would really love for you guys to answer! I want to write a song-fic featuring Shules, and I'm not sure what song I should use. I would be forever grateful if you took two little minutes to answer it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating . Just haven't really been in the mood for anything lately. This isn't as long as I want but my computer got a virus and we had to reset it. The Microsoft Word got deleted and I had to retype this on a different program that was kind of weird. So anyways... read and review and enjoy!

* * *

The car ride was extended about an hour more then it should have taken. With the rain pounding, people seemed to dumb down and forget how to drive. Shawn had already seen two crash sites and he was frankly unsurprised. He'd lived in California his whole life, and whenever it rained the same thing always happened.

While Shawn was tapping his thigh, the window or the armrest impatiently, Juliet was calm. She was taking slow, deep breaths and focused on the road. Every once in a while an uneasy glance would be given in Shawn's direction before returning to the road.

"People need to learn how to drive," Shawn whispered slouching back into the seat. Juliet nodded her agreement but didn't say anything. After dating Shawn she'd learned his behaviors. When he was in this mood he was pissed. Simple as that. It was best not to say anything (Having been down that path herself) and just nod. Juliet looked over at him. Shawn was now looking out the window, his arm on the little rest and his nails in his mouth.

"You should stop chewing your nails," Juliet said.

"What?" Shawn looked at her confused lowering his hand.

"Chewing your nails." Shawn looked down at his hand. "It's a bad habit. I used to do it in high school. You should really stop," Juliet continued.

"I don't know what else to do." Shawn shrugged.

"You're worried. And that's okay. However getting into bad habits is not okay. Just relax. Let's get Chris, go down to the station and have them do whatever they do. Then we can take him back to your dad's and you can relax." Juliet rolled her shoulders and yawned. "Maybe take a nap too." Shawn chuckled and they stayed quite. Once Juliet had parked in front of Shawn's childhood home, Chris was at Shawn's door jumping.

"Where'd you go?" he asked. The pounding rain turned into a sprinkle as Shawn opened his door.

"They found another body Chris." Shawn spoke softly. Chris's eyes darted down and he stood still.

"Did I know him?" Chris's voice was low.

"He was the man who found you on the train." Juliet stood next to Shawn.

"Sheriff Charles?!"

"No, but I wish." Shawn said leaning back against the car.

"Shawn!" Juliet glared at him.

"I'm sorry Jules but I don't like him. He was an ass and he was totally for bringing Chris-!" Juliet smacked Shawn's shoulder to shut him up. Shawn realized his mistake and quickly looked away. However, Chris's eyes shot up and looked at Shawn.

"Bring me where?" he looked between Shawn and Juliet. Henry walked slowly down the yard and out to the sidewalk. "Bring me where?" Chris asked louder.

"What's going on?" Henry joined the conversation.

"They want to bring me somewhere." Chris told him.

"Shawn? What the hell is going on?" Shawn winced and turned to his father.

"Can we talk Pop? Like alone," He used his head to motion the road before them.

"Shawn!"

"Dad please?" Henry sighed but agreed to it anyways. "Be right back Jules," Shawn and Henry turned and walked down the street. When they were a safe twenty feet from Chris they stopped and Shawn started to explain.

"Last year Chris's parents were on a plane. Half way through the flight the engine exploded and everyone was killed. At first they thought it was just an accident but after some digging I did, I think it was murder." Shawn said.

"Shawn they said it was just the engine, no foul play." Henry crossed his arms.

"Dad will you just listen? So Chris is shipped in his Aunt Lilly. A few months with her and she's murdered. A day later another body turns up with the letters 'CH' etched into the mans back. Then Sheriff Charles said the man had sat with Chris on the train. Now Chief Vick and Lassie want to bring Chris down to see if he knows anything." Henry was silent as he listened to his son. Slowly taking it all in. His face stayed still, and showed no emotion nor thought. Shawn hated it when his dad did that. "Dad?"

"Bring Chris down but don't expose much to him. Just what he needs to know. The man's name if they know it, what he looked like, things like that. He doesn't need to see any pictures." Henry finally spoke. Shawn's eyebrows rose. "I can listen to you and give good advice." Henry said.

"Never said you couldn't." Shawn smirked.

"What's going on with you and Juliet?" Henry changed the subject.

"What?"

"I saw her grab your hand last night. And you two were standing mighty close against her car." Henry waved in Juliet's and Chris's direction.

"I don't know dad. I mean we kissed but… I just don't know." Shawn shrugged.

"Well you better figure it out soon." Henry patted Shawn's cheek before turning and walking away. Shawn rubbed where his dad had touched and waited a few seconds before following him. Chris was already in the car and peering at Shawn. Henry was speaking softly to Juliet, he was tense.

"Dad don't you have stuff to do?" Shawn stood next to Juliet.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Henry turned the question on him.

"I'm trying but its hard with you around." Shawn shot back.

"Thought you'd get used to it by now," Henry grinned.

"Whatever, C'mon Jules." Shawn got into the car. Henry nodded at Juliet who took her place in the driver seat. They pulled away and Chris waved at Henry.

"Your dad's really nice,"

"He was replaced by a clone. No way is that my dad." Shawn scoffed.

"Your dad can be very sweet," Juliet turned the street.

"To people he likes." Shawn slouched in his seat.

"He talked about you." Chris added.

"What?" Shawn looked at him.

"He talked about you." Chris shrugged. "Told me about stupid stunts you pulled when you were younger. And how you never managed to grow up. But he's proud of what you do."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't say it, but you could tell." Chris looked outside. Shawn turned back around and stared out the front window.

"This might actually make you and your dad closer Shawn. Embrace it and…" Juliet started.

"Now you're starting to sound like my mother." Shawn mumbled. Juliet rolled her eyes and turned into the station's lot. She parked her car next to Lassiter's and faced Shawn and Chris- mostly Shawn.

"Behave. No jokes, no screaming and be nice. Shawn?"

"Yeah I'm listening. Can we go now?"

"Come on Chris." Juliet got out of her car and moved the seat so Chris could get out. Chris climbed out of the car and tugged his jacket around him as the rain started to pick up again. "Let's get inside before it starts up again like earlier." Juliet wrapped an arm around Chris and they walked inside.

Shawn pulled out his cell phone and found three miss calls from Gus and four texts. All the text's basically said the same thing "How's things? Is Christopher all right? Are you and Juliet getting along?" Shawn deleted all of them and made his way inside. Juliet and Chris were standing with Lassiter and Vick. Lassiter was watching Juliet closely, as Vick was talking to Chris. Shawn walked up to them and shook the hoodie off his head.

"Spencer if you get me wet…" Lassiter growled.

"Calm down Lassie. I would never get you wet, I'm not your type." Shawn smiled.

"Mister Spencer." Vick cleared her throat.

"Sorry Chief."

"As I was saying. Christopher we only want you to tell us if you know this man." Vick took Chris into her office. Everyone followed behind. Chris sat down in the chair in front of Vick's desk.

"What man?"

"The man who sat with you on the train. Can you tell us his name?" Vick showed Chris a picture of the man's face, nothing else.

"He never told me his name. He just said a kid like me shouldn't be sitting alone on a train. He sat next to me. We didn't really talk." Chris supplied.

"When did you last see him?" Lassiter questioned.

Chris looked at him, "He stood with me outside waiting for that Sheriff guy. He waved while we drove away." Chris answered.

"Was there anything off about him?" Chris turned back to Vick.

"He was kinda bouncy. And he kept playing with his collar on the shirt." Chris eyed Vick.

"Can you tell us what he was wearing?" Juliet walked over and stood next to Lassiter.

"He was in a suit. White shirt and the black jacket thingy." Chris tapped the arm of his chair. "And nice pants. His shoes were really shiny." Chris recalled. "Can we go now?" the question was directed to Shawn. Before he could answer Vick spoke.

"I'm going to have to ask that you stay here for a bit." She turned to Juliet and Lassiter. "O'Hara you have paperwork on your desk that needs to be filled out. Lassiter you're on babysitter duty." Juliet nodded.

"Who am I babysitting?" Lassiter motioned to Shawn and Chris. While Shawn frowned Chris giggled.

"Both." Vick smiled.

* * *

Some Lassie and Shawn banter. Not sure if I'm going to break Shawn and Jules up again or what. But I'll go with it for now. Hope you guys had amazing holidays!


	6. Chapter 5

Sooo. Hello! Yes its been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. I have no excuses except I just haven't been in the mood to write. I've had no ideas and no motivation. The way this chapter was written because my best friend hit me with a broom handle untill it was done. And I'm not joking. It hurt really bad.

Oh! Said friend and I have created an account on FictionPress. Its like Fanfiction but with original stories. We only have one there and we would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out! The link is on my profile.

* * *

"See buddy, all you gotta do is roll it tight." Shawn clasped the paper in his hand. "Give it a good squeeze." Shawn's hands stiffened. "Aim." Shawn raised his arm. "And release." The paper ball went flying from Shawn's hand and landed with a plunk in the metal wastebasket by Lassiter's desk.

"Can I try?" Chris whispered.

"Sure," Shawn handed him a plain, white piece of paper. Chris mimicked what Shawn had just taught him. The ball went flying, flying, and smacked right into Lassiter's head.

"Spencer!" He yelled turning and glaring at Shawn.

"I didn't do it! I swear Lassie!" Shawn protested pointing at Chris. Chris smiled and waved shyly. Lassiter sighed and turned back to his work mumbling, "Stupid Spencer." Chris burst into a fit of giggles and Shawn laughed along with him. His eyes caught the beautiful blue ones of Juliet's. Shawn had noticed Juliet watching them off and on all afternoon. She gave a small smile before returning to her work. Shawn's breath hitched in his throat as he turned away from her.

"Are you okay?" Chris questioned looking at him.

"Yeah bud. Let's find something else to do. I don't wanna make Lassie madder." Chris nodded but didn't take his eyes off Shawn. Shawn and Chris walked over to the other side of the station and both collapsed into chairs. Chris closed eyes and his head dropped.

Snoring. Loud snoring. Chris opened his eyes and found the source. Shawn was fast asleep. His feet on top of someone's desk, his chin pressed against his chest. Chris jumped down from the chair he was in and walked over to Detective Lassie-Lassiter.

"Um, Mister?" Chris pulled slightly on Lassiters shirt.

"It's Detective." He answered not looking up.

"Oh. Detective? I'm hungry." Chris clenched his stomach.

"Go get something." Lassiter waved him away. Chris turned and walked away. Just when he had lost all of hope of getting food, he spotted the nice Detective lady. Jules, Shawn had called her. Chris walked over to her and she looked up immediately.

"What's up Chris?" her voice was soft. Under her blue eyes you could clearly see dark circles.

"I'm hungry." He repeated.

"Where's Shawn?" She looked around not being able to see him.

"He's asleep." Chris pointed in Shawn's direction. Shawn's feet were still on the desk. A rookie went over to the desk and sighed at the papers on the ground. The rookie touched Shawn's foot, all it did was twitch. Juliet laughed and turned back to Chris.

"Why don't we go and get you something to eat? We can get Shawn and Carlton something as well." Juliet grabbed her purse from her bottom desk drawer.

"Can you leave?" Chris cocked his head.

"Of course I can. I just have to tell the Chief you're coming with me. Come on." She held out her hand. Chris waited for a moment, before grasping her hand. Her hand was warm and a pink color. His own mother hadn't been like this. Sure she loved him but her skin was always cold. And her actions seemed forced.

"Chief?" Juliet opened the door.

"Yes O'Hara?" Vick glanced up at her Detective and Chris.

"I'm taking Chris out to make a lunch run. You want anything?" Juliet informed.

"I'm not sure he should go with you Detective." Vick went back to her work.

"Did you know the professional burglars start at the bottom drawer? This way they don't have to close the top one before going on. It saves time." Chris chimed in. Vick started Chris in the eyes.

"No. I didn't know that." She admitted. "Be careful O'Hara." Juliet nodded and shut the door behind them.

"Can we wake Shawn?" Chris asked looking at Shawn.

"Nah, let's let him get some sleep. He gets mean when he's cranky." They walked past the unhappy Officer still trying to wake Shawn. Chris noticed a line of drool from Shawn's mouth and giggled. Still holding Juliet's hand they walked outside and over to her green buggy. Chris stood by her door waiting for her to lower her seat. She surprised him when she told him her could sit up front.

"I can sit up there?"

"Why not? You're old enough." Chris smiled and ran to the other side. He opened the door, and clambered into the seat. Juliet watched Chris. He was small for someone of eight years. His feet barely touched the floor, and he couldn't shut the door by himself once buckled in. Juliet happily got out of the car and shut the door for him. Chris gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize sweetie. You'll grow soon enough." Juliet told him pulling out of the lot.

"Yeah but people are always having to do things for me. I feel like a little kid." He pouted crossing his arms.

"You are a kid."

"Am not," Chris's chest puffed slightly. Juliet rolled her eyes and stopped at the red light.

"What would you like for lunch?" she changed the subject. He shrugged. "Okay, how about Burger King?" she suggested.

"Is that the one with that guy with the clown head?"

"You don't eat a lot of fast food do you?"

"No. My parents had their own personal chef. And my Aunt cooked a lot of fish." Chris's face went sour.

"Don't like fish?" Juliet guessed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well. The one with the clown head is Jack In The Box. You'll see." Juliet went into the drive through of the nearest Burger King. After explaining how the ordering system went, Juliet ordered the food. She herself wasn't a big fan of fast food, but that was all Shawn ate. So she got used to it.

"Thank you." Juliet handed the bags of food to Chris as they were handed to her from the window. "Thank you," Chris smiled at the man with the red headset.

"You're welcome young man." The man waved and Juliet drove away. Juliet turned left and drove down the empty stretch of road.

"What the hell?" Juliet mumbled. A black sedan was driving on the wrong side of the road and was driving right towards them. Juliet tried to get out of the way. The car in front swerved and missed them. But another car Juliet hadn't seen crashed into them on her side. Juliet heard the scream of Chris before everything went black.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn snorted and jumped up. Officer Greg was glaring at Shawn with a pepper shaker in his hand.

"Would you kindly remove your feet from my desk?" he grumbled.

"Sure." Shawn yawned and removed his feet knocking over a cup with pencils and pens. Greg sighed and continued the cold stare on Shawn. "Oh, sorry man." Shawn bent down to help pick up the object. Shawn only managed to knock down the chair as well.

"Just go! I'll do it myself." Greg pushed Shawn out of the way and started to clean the mess Shawn had made.

"Well. If you insist," Shawn turned and walked towards Lassiter's desk.

"You finally feed that brat?" Lassiter asked. His fingers were flying across the keyboard.

"Brat?" Shawn yawned. "Oh you mean Chris. Wait, what?" Shawn looked around just noticing that Chris was nowhere to be found.

"He came over here a few minutes ago. Said he was hungry, I shooed him off." Carlton ignored Shawn's look.

"You shooed him off? Lassie!"

"What?" Lassiter stood up.

"You can't shoo a kid off. Especially one who's lost so much," Shawn sighed and scratched his head. "Maybe Jules knows," Shawn turned only to find the blonde's desk empty. "Chief!" Shawn yelled. Vick opened her door and stepped in his view. Lassiter sat back down and returned to his computer.

"What Mister Spencer?" she barked.

"Where's Jules?" he asked.

"O'Hara took Chris to get some food. They should be back any moment." She said sternly.

"He's safe. Good," Shawn let out a breath of relief.

"Uh Chief?" Buzz came out of nowhere.

"What McNabb?"

"There was report of a car accident a mile away from the station. It consisted of a green buggy." Buzz looked at Shawn.

"Jules drives a green buggy!" Shawn shouted.

"Spencer calm down. I'm sure it isn't her." Lassiter stood up at the mention of his partner. Shawn wasn't listening to Lassiter, he pulled out his phone and dialed Juliet's number. After four unanswered rings her voicemail came on, and Shawn ended the call.

"She didn't answer her phone." Shawn turned to Lassiter.

"Come on," He grabbed his keys and marched outside with Vick, Shawn and Buzz right behind him.

"Detective, let me know what's going as soon as possible alright?" Lassiter nodded and got into the car. Shawn hurriedly got into the passenger seat. He'd barely buckled himself in when the siren was blaring and the car was speeding down the road. They drove to the location Buzz had given them and Shawn's heart lurched when he saw the green buggy. Juliet's green buggy. He jumped out of the car and ran over to the wreck.

Juliet was slumped over the wheel. The white air bag against her chest had started to deflate. Food and drinks littered the car.

"Jules? Jules? Lassiter call 911!" Shawn shook Juliet softly. There was a soft moan and Shawn noticed Chris's eyes flutter open. "Chris! Are you okay?" Lassiter appeared next to Chris and lifted him out of the car. Shawn turned his attention back to Juliet. He checked her neck for a pulse.

"Jules? Can you hear me?"

"Shawn?" her voice was weak and strained.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way. Are you okay?" A stupid question to ask but he honestly had nothing else to say.

"My head and leg." She responded her voice getting stronger. She slowly lifted herself up and she looked around. "Chris. Where's Chris?"

"He's with Lassiter. Can you get out of the car?"

"I think so," Juliet nodded.

"Grab on." Shawn opened the door and Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck. His arm latched underneath her legs, the other around her back and he slowly lifted her out of the car.

"O'Hara what happened?" Lassiter asked shifting Chris. Chris's head was on his shoulder, his legs dangling and his arms around his neck.

"I-I don't remember." She rested her head in the crook of Shawn's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn interrupted as Lassiter began to speak.

"Like I was hit by a car," Shawn chuckled softly. Juliet moaned as his body shook hers.

"Sorry," he apologized as the paramedics arrived on scene.

* * *

So I've decided to make this Shules. And I already know what happens with Chris :)


	7. Chapter 6

Only nine days until Psych comes back! Me and friend just watched the Psych Slumber Party two nights ago. It was amazing! I'm in love 3

This chapter isn't to long and I'm sorry.

* * *

Shawn sighed impatiently as another minute ticked by on the clock. Once the paramedics had arrived on scene, Shawn had been very reluctant to hand Juliet over. He'd protested about not leaving her side and the paramedic had done nothing but glare, and argue back. Lassiter had to pull him away before the paramedic would need his own ambulance.

"She's going to be fine Spencer." Lassiter said shutting his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

"I know." Shawn crossed his arms. Chris snored lightly to Shawn's left. They had gotten Chris checked out only to find his worst injury was a bruise on his hand. Juliet had sustained the worst of the injuries. The paramedics had assured them that Juliet wasn't bad, but she should be checked out. After rolling her through the double doors, they hadn't heard a single thing.

"Are you two getting back together?" Lassiter reached up to his neck and untied his tie.

"What makes you say that?" Shawn questioned.

"I'm not an idiot Spencer. I see things, and I've noticed you two connecting lately." He shrugged. "She's my partner Spencer. I entrust my life to her when we go into the field. She trusts me with her life and back. I told you once that if you hurt her, I would shoot you repeatedly." Shawn nodded, clearly remembering Lassiter's threat. "And I didn't. Don't make me wish I had," Shawn looked at Lassiter as a doctor walked into the room.

"Is she alright?" Shawn asked.

"She's just fine. A head ache, some bruising, nothing major." Shawn sighed in relief.

"Can we take her out of here?" Lassiter stood and put his hands on his waist.

"Once she signs the paperwork, she's free to go." The doctor said. Carlton nodded and turned to Shawn.

"Go find her. Don't leave her side, the car hit her side. Someone may be after her," Shawn nodded and stood. "I'll watch Chris. I have to call the Chief anyways," Shawn nodded again and started to follow the doctor.

"Thanks Carlton," Shawn gave Lassiter a smile and turned the corner. Lassiter watched with surprise as Shawn walked away. This day was just full of bombshells. Lassiter took out his phone and informed the Chief about what was happing. Chris barely moved and or made any sound. At one point Lassiter had actually thought the boy had died.

"Lassiter!" he jumped hearing his name. Shawn came running down the hall.

"Spencer! What are you doing!?" Lassiter hissed.

"Please no yelling." A nurse scolded from behind the desk.

"Shut it!" Lassiter stuck out his badge.

"The car accident. They weren't after Jules, they were after Chris. I found this in her shirt," Shawn handed Lassiter a piece of paper.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn knocked on the light green door before entering the room. Juliet looked up and finished pulling on her heels.

"Hey,"

"Hi." Shawn stood by the doorway.

"I don't bite you know," she smiled.

"Yeah I just… don't like hospitals." Shawn walked further into the room.

"Hm, we never really got to discuss that phobia." Juliet sat down on the bed easily.

"I was in them to much as a kid." Shawn jabbed his hands into his pockets. "You know me, I was all daring and adorable and stuff." Shawn grinned.

"Adorable indeed." Juliet chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn walked closer.

"Like I've been hit by a car,"

"Oh Jules. Twice in a twenty-four-hour period? That's bad." Shawn joked.

"Not if I was hit by a truck," Juliet retorted.

"True, very true," Juliet winced as she moved her arm. "Do you need some help?" Shawn rushed to her.

"Can you help me put on my blazer?" Shawn nodded and grabbed the clothing. He slowly helped her put it on. He couldn't help but notice something in her pocket.

"Jules hold on." Juliet froze as soon as the words left his mouth. Shawn reached into her front pocket with a tissue. He pulled out a snow-white piece of paper.

"What's that?" Juliet whispered.

"Let's find out," using the tissue Shawn gently opened the paper up. In big red letters it read: YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM ME CHRISTOPHER. I WILL FIND YOU. Shawn and Juliet shared a look. "Get that to Carlton," Juliet instructed. Shawn turned and ran down the hall.

"Lassiter!" Shawn saw Lassiter jump.

"Spencer! What are you doing!?" Lassiter looked as if he was going to kill him.

"Please no yelling." A nurse told them.

"Shut it!" Lassiter took out his badge.

"The car accident. They weren't after Jules, they were after Chris. I found this in her jacket," Shawn handed Lassiter the paper with writing.

"What the hell?" Lassiter said after reading it. "Who would be stupid enough to leave this?"

"I don't know but I was right. They don't want Jules, they want Chris." They both turned as Chris coughed and sat up.

"Who wants me?" he yawned.

"Bozo. The clown," Shawn lied.

"I don't like clowns," Chris frowned.

"Oh. Well then too bad for Bozo. Lassie why don't you call Bozo and give him the bad news," Shawn and Lassiter's eyes met.

"Uh sure Spencer, I'll call the Chief- I mean Bozo." Lassiter hurried away.

"Is everything okay?" Chris stood up.

"Yeah buddy. Why?"

"You seem weird."

"Whaaat? Noooo." Shawn scoffed. Chris's eyebrows rose, "Don't judge me," Shawn said.

"Shawn!" Juliet put a hand on Shawn's back and put the other on Chris's head as soon as she was with them. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine Jules." Shawn answered as Chris hugged her.

"Where's Carlton?"

"He's calling Bozo," Chris said tightening his grip.

"Who?" Juliet looked at Shawn.

"Long story." Shawn mouthed. Juliet nodded, not taking her eyes off Shawn.

"Are you tired?" Juliet rubbed Chris's hair.

"No. I just had a nap," Chris rested his head against Juliet's abdomen.

"Did you?" Chris nodded. "That sounds amazing."

"C'mon. Let's go back to the Psych office and you both can nap." Shawn suggested.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Just like Shawn had predicted as soon as they had gotten to the office both Chris and Juliet had crashed. Juliet on the couch and Chris right next to her. Chris was facing the back of the sofa while Juliet had an arm around him. Shawn couldn't remove his eyes. The moment he looked away something would happen. One of them would stop breathing or get shot. He wasn't taking any chances. Shawn had just gotten off the phone with a social service woman. She had reminded Shawn that once the case was solved, Chris would join the system. With a sigh she also advised him not to get to close.

Shawn licked his lips and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned on the light and glimpsed at the mirror. His clothes were dirty and wrinkly. Bags grew under his eyes and his face had plenty of stubble. Shawn felt unclean and itchy. A hot shower really seemed like heaven at the moment. He could slip into one and be out in a few minutes. No harm done. But what if something happened and Juliet needed his help? Than what? He couldn't exactly help her butt naked. The hot shower would have to wait. Shawn left the bathroom and his heart sped up not seeing Juliet on the couch.

"Jules?" He whispered. Juliet walked out of the kitchen making him jump. "God Jules, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," she apologized. They stood there an awkward silence setting in. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Well… I kind of want a shower and a good night's sleep." Shawn admitted.

"Don't we all?" she laughed.

"I was really scared today Jules. When I heard you'd gotten into that accident… I was scared I'd never get to tell you that…"

"Tell me what Shawn?" she played with her hair.

"That I love you. Still love you," Shawn shrugged.

"I still love you too." Shawn moved in and kissed her lips. Juliet happily kissed him back, her arms going around his neck.

"Really?" they pulled away as Lassiter and Gus walked into the room.

"Gus! What are you doing here?" Shawn stammered. "I thought you had your route?"

"I was on it. Until Lassiter called me and told me what happened." Gus frowned.

"We found another body." Lassiter jumped into changing the subject.

"Okay?" Juliet touched her lips.

"It's Sheriff Charles." Shawn and Juliet glanced at each other.

"What?"

"We found his body by the ocean today. 'RIS' is on his back." Lassiter handed Shawn a photo. Shawn didn't need to look down to see that Lassiter was right. A glint of bright red was all Shawn needed to confirm that this was in fact the body of Charles.

"What now?" Juliet asked.

"Get Chris out of here, somewhere safe." Shawn handed Gus the picture.

"Agreed."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello Psycho's! I'm back for a short time to give you this update. I am sad to inform to you, that there's only maybe three more chapters left in this. Maybe two if I feel like wrapping this up next chapter and having an epilogue. Who knows? I don't.

* * *

Shawn lifted Chris up and walked slowly into the house. Henry walked down the staircase, blankets and pillows in his arms. He quickly threw a blanket on the couch as Shawn placed Chris on top of it. Shawn grabbed a baby blue blanket and tucked it up to Chris's chin.

"You look like hell." Henry whispered as they left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"I haven't showered in God knows how many days." Shawn yawned and scratched the top of his head.

"You should get some sleep Spencer." Lassiter looked up from the manila folder.

"Why?" Shawn frowned.

"You haven't slept in days." Juliet answered. "Go upstairs, take a shower, and sleep. We can handle things down here." They all nodded.

"I'm fine you guys." Shawn lied. Seeing Juliet's look Shawn changed his mind, "Actually, a nap doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"Shower too. You smell even worse." Henry wrinkled his nose.

"Har har har Dad." Shawn yawned once again.

"There are some extra clothes in your old room." Henry nodded. Shawn rubbed the back of his neck before turning and running up the stairs. Just as his Dad had said, clothes where in the drawers and closet. Shawn grabbed a shirt and gym shorts. As he walked by the hallway closet he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. After shutting and locking the door, he undressed and started the shower. He waited until the water was a nice, hot, steaming stream before stepping in.

Shawn sighed happily as the hot water rolled down his body, washing the grime away. He closed his eyes and just stood in the shower enjoying the moment alone. His muscles slowly relaxed as the water mixed with steam in the air, hit his skin. Shawn could feel his body start to vibrate with sleep. Letting out a long yawn, Shawn began to clean up. Taking a clean wash cloth, he lathered it with the Lavender body wash –he'd have to talk to his Dad about that- and rubbed down his body. He rinsed away the suds and began the work on his hair. Washing it thoroughly with shampoo and piled up conditioner, he rinsed and stepped out of the shower. He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around him.

Shawn paddled over to the mirror and rubbed the steam off the glass. He tilted his head from side to side, eyeing the stubble over his face. He wanted to shave, but decided to wait until he got some sleep. Putting a blade near his face without sleeping for a few days was a bad idea. One he'd regret later. Shawn removed the towel from around his waist and replaced it with a pair of boxers. He pulled the shirt over his torso and decided to forgo the shorts. Grabbing his things, he made it quietly back to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. His things fell to the floor as Shawn was whisked away into a dark sleep.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Juliet glanced up at the ceiling above her. They had surprisingly been able to convince Shawn to sleep with little effort. _He must be exhausted_ Juliet mused silently. Lassiter was currently on the phone with a million different people, Gus was eating everything that resembled candy, and Henry was walking back and forth from the kitchen, to the living room. Juliet was leaning against the kitchen counter, her thoughts elsewhere.

As much as she tried to control her thinking, they kept wavering to the certain Psychic upstairs. She hadn't thought of Shawn this much since before they had begun dating.

"Would you like to sleep as well?" Henry's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Sleep. Would you like some?"

Juliet shook her head. "No thanks Mister Spencer. I'm not really tired."

"Henry." He corrected. "You may not be tired, but you look it." Juliet shrugged and eyed the room. Henry Spencer was not one for change. Juliet remembered the stories Shawn had told her. After the divorce and Maddie's moving away, Henry had still made two cups of coffee every morning. Shawn would come down stairs and comment on the cup. Henry would claim to have forgotten he'd grabbed the first one, and he would quickly throw it down the sink.

"Any leads?" Gus asked through a mouthful of Skittles.

"Yes. You're going to get diabetes of you keep this up." Henry snapped ripping the bag from Gus's hand. "You're worse than Shawn's sugar kick of eighty-nine."

"No one could beat that." Gus defended. Henry considered it a moment before nodding his head slowly. "You got me Guster." Henry handed the bag back to him.

"We have no leads as to whoever killed Charles." Lassiter flipped a page. "He was a simple guy. Lived most of his life like any other dedicated cop would. Clocked in about a month's overtime in total."

"Wow." Juliet whistled.

"No family. Parents died when he was young, only child."

"Any close friends?" Juliet walked over to the table.

"If you mean people who would drop anything to help him… the whole county." Carlton sighed.

"Damn. That guy was mucho popular." Gus popped a handful of Skittles into his mouth.

"Helpful comments only." Lassiter said looking back at his paperwork. "Everyone who has died has been connected to Christopher. Wait. Do of any of you know Christopher's last name?" Lassiter looked at all of them.

"Hearting." Gus said. But because his mouth was full it sounded like "Hefating".

"What?" Lassiter glared.

Gus swallowed. "Hearting. His dad was one of the richest men in Santa Barbara."

"Was?" Lassiter picked up.

"His parents died in that plane accident a few months back." Henry rubbed his chin. "Shawn kept talking about it. Said it wasn't an accident."

"Well with his track record he could have said a Pterodactyl attacked the plane and I wouldn't have been surprised if it did." Juliet said.

Lassiter nodded. "I'll make a call and have it checked out…." A thump from upstairs made him stop. A sharp yell made them all look up. "What the hell?" Lassiter mumbled. The yelling continued.

"Shawn?!" Henry called up. Henry turned and ran up the stairs, Juliet, Gus and Lassiter behind him. The screaming was coming from Shawn's room. "Shawn!" Henry yelled pounding on the door.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

_The walls were wet. Slimy, gooey, thick, red liquid clutched onto Shawn's hand. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it off. He turned around and found a metal sink attached to the wall. Suddenly the room went black._

"Don't panic Spencer."_ Shawn thought. Shawn closed his eyes and recreated the room in his mind. There were four walls. All were white except the one behind him. The wall in front had a sink. Shawn walked slowly towards the sink. He took one step and fell forward. His face landed on soft, mushy sand. He sat up and looked around. Now he was on a beach. The same beach where Charles had been killed. _

"_Hello!?" Shawn called out as he saw a figure approach him. "Can you hear me?" he called as the figure inched closer. "Hello?" he tried again. A whimper caused Shawn to turn around._

"_Don't let them hurt me." Chris begged. Shawn licked his lips and stretched out for Chris. _

"_I won't let them hurt you. I promise." Shawn assured grasping onto Chris's cold hold._

"_Mister Spencer?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm cold." Shawn frowned as Chris's skin turned red. Shawn blinked and the next thing he knew Chris was being pulled away. "Help!" Chris screamed._

"_Chris!" Shawn shouted reaching out for him. Chris was dragged out of sight, and into the oncoming fog. Shawn stood up and circled around. "Chris? Christopher!" He shouted into the fog. _

"_You said you'd save me," Shawn turned to his left. "You said you'd protect me," The voice came from the right. "Now look at me. I'm dead." Shawn made out Chris's voice._

"_I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean for anything to happen." Shawn turned around in all directions. _

"_Too late. He's dead now." This voice was different. It was deep, and scratchy. Shawn was enveloped in a coat of red. A sharp scream burst forth his throat as a loud, evil laugh surround the red._

Shawn's eyes launched open and he had trouble breathing. He gasped for breath as a harsh pounding occupied the room.

"Shawn! Open the door." Shawn recognized his dad's voice.

"Spencer!" Lassiter's voice joined his fathers. Shawn looked around and noticed his was on the ground. He gulped and let his head fall back onto the ground. The door rushed open and wood flew everywhere as they busted their way into the room.

"Shawn?" Henry was at Shawn's side in seconds. "What happened are you okay?" Henry helped lift Shawn up. Henry took the pale color of his son's skin in. His heavy breathing, the slight line of blood from his temple.

"Yeah I uh… just fell outta bed." He gasped. Juliet appeared on his other side, a hand on his shoulder.

"What were you screaming about?" she asked. Shawn was about to speak when Chris made his presence known. "Are you okay Mister Spencer?" his voice was low.

"Go down stairs Christopher." Juliet told him.

"But-"

"Go. C'mon." Gus took Chris's hand and took him away.

"You scared the crap out of us Spencer." Lassiter scolded.

"Sorry I just, bad dream." Shawn waited as his breathing returned to normal.

"What happened in the dream?" Shawn gulped before telling them about his dreadful dream.

"But here's the thing," he sat up. "I recognized the voice."

"Which voice?" Juliet's hand moved to his own.

"The man who grabbed Chris. I think… I think we know the killer." Everyone went silent at Shawn's revelation.

* * *

Anyone have any stories they want written? Any one shots are Multi-chaps that aren't on here that you guys want to see? Let me know. Enjoy your on coming weekend!


	9. Chapter 8

Warning, this chapter isn't very long. I've struggled on ways to finish this chapter/story and this is the result.

* * *

"You know who killed all of those people?" Lassiter asked crossing his arms over his chest, Shawn nodded. "How?"

"I-I-don't know Lassie." Shawn was keeping himself up with his forearms. His whole body was buzzing and shaking. Henry noticed and helped him stand up, then sit on the bed.

"You have to know Spencer! Was it a vision or-?" Lassiter started to demand but was cut off by Juliet.

"Carlton!" She snapped. "Can't you see he's gone through enough right now? Leave him alone! Call the chief and tell her what happened." Lassiter bit his lip from his partners scolding. He nodded grimly and walked out of the room mumbling quietly to himself. "How's your head?" Juliet asked titling Shawn's head back to get a better look at his bruised and bleeding temple.

"I'm fine," Shawn sighed.

"I'm going to get some bandages." Henry announced walking out of the room. Juliet nodded and stroked Shawn's hair.

"What did the voice sound like?"

"It was… I don't know how to explain it. The voice was scratchy and deep. That's all I can remember…" Juliet nodded and looked at her buzzing phone.

"It's the chief," she said before standing up and answering the phone. "Yes Chief?" Juliet walked a little ways away from Shawn.

"O'Hara, Lassiter called and said Spencer had a dream and might know who killed these people. Did you get an ID?" Vick asked from the other line.

"No, he's too shaken up right now. He definitely recognized it though. Maybe if we can put together a line up, he might be able to identify the voice." Juliet suggested.

"Alright. I'll get to work on that. Just keep Mister Spencer alive and in a condition to work." Vick instructed before she hung up. Juliet listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before she too hung up. She turned around and chuckled softly. Shawn had fallen to the side and was fast asleep. His legs still on the ground and his head dangling off the pillow. Juliet lifted his legs onto the bed and fixed his head so Henry could access the wound. Henry appeared a few moments later carrying towels, water, aspirin, peroxide and a bandage.

"Fell back asleep huh?" Juliet nodded. "Good, this will make it easier." She left the room to give Henry space. When she returned downstairs she saw Gus and Christopher watching TV, while Lassiter had gone back to his files. Juliet laid down on the opposite and empty couch and she promptly fell asleep.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Henry poured a little of the water onto the towel and used it to clean up the blood on Shawn's head. Once the blood was off, Henry used another towel to thoroughly clean the wound with peroxide. White foam erupted from the wound as the germs were cleansed. Henry patted the area dry and put a thick Band-Aid over it. He stayed silent and watched as Shawn's chest moved up and down with his breathing.

The last few days had kicked the crap out of him. Shawn always slept soundly when a big commotion had happened. Working, worrying and fixing a relationship- all in three days was bound to tire him out. Henry couldn't blame him for passing out. Or for the nightmares. Henry was used to them by now. Shawn has always been scared of big commotion. It takes too much out of him. He used to have many nightmares as a kid, especially after his mother left. Henry had been too busy working to notice what was happing to him.

"I'm here kid," Henry whispered standing up and looking down. "You don't have to worry." With that Henry turned around and walked down stairs. He passed the sleeping Juliet, and walked into the kitchen. Gus and Christopher had relocated into the kitchen table.

"Do you have any two's?" Gus asked. Chris shook his head and responded with, "Go fish." Gus reached forward and took a card out of the stack. Lassiter was bent over his files and making various notes.

"Anything?" Henry sat next to him.

"No." Lassiter sighed rubbing his neck. "We've been through all of these files and haven't found a single suspect. I even went so far as to pull the Hearting's file and look into that." Lassiter pulled out the file and gave it to Henry. "Spencer was right. There are a lot of things that don't make sense. The fact that Hearting was about to close a very big deal…" Henry stopped listening as he read the file. It was the standard report. Cause of deaths, names of those in the crash, the reason why the plane crashed and a bit about every person who died. Under the Hearting section, Henry noticed that Chris's father had been depositing two-thousand dollars a month into an unnamed bank account.

"What's this?" he pointed it out to Lassiter.

"Not sure. It was never investigated," Lassiter mumbled.

"Why not?" Henry questioned.

"I don't know…" he took the file and examined it. "I never noticed that." He took out his phone and pressed a speed dial. "McNabb, I need you to look into the Hearting file. It seems as a piece of evidence may have gone unnoticed. Look into it, and call me when you have results."

"How do you say this name?" Henry squinted at a name on Lilly's file.

"Where?" Henry pointed to the name and both men frowned. "Ya-su-hero?" Henry guessed.

"Yasujiro?" Chris looked up from the cards.

"You know this name?" Lassiter showed the name to Christopher.

"Mhm," Chris nodded. "That's Yasujiro; he was staying with my aunt." Chris went back to his cards. "Why wasn't he ever pulled in?" Henry turned to Lassiter. Before he could answer Juliet walked into the room.

"He didn't speak English. He spoke Japanese, his voice was scratchy and… deep." She looked at Lassiter.

"That's what Shawn said." Henry pointed out.

"Get him up; it looks like we're going to have to go back to the lighthouse."

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH **

"Did the voice sound foreign?" Juliet asked Shawn. Shawn shrugged and closed his eyes. He was in the back of Lassiter car, his head resting on Juliet's shoulder. Henry and Gus along with Christopher were following them in the Blueberry.

"I guess it could have been, I didn't hear a lot." Shawn spoke softly.

"It would make sense," Buzz said from the front passenger seat. "Chris's dad-Joseph- was putting two-thousand dollars into this account for months. The same amount of time Yasujiro had been staying with Lilly. Once Joseph dies, the money stops coming in and he takes it out Lilly."

"Once Lilly is dead he goes after the person who sat next to Christopher, then after the Sheriff." Lassiter finished.

"So this is all connected to Christopher?" Shawn said opening his eyes and lifting his head from Juliet's shoulder. "Then why is he coming with us? The guy could be after him!" Shawn shouted.

"Spencer! We have guns. If he tried anything he'd be dead before he hits the ground." The car shook as they traveled along the bumpy road. Shawn smacked his head against the roof and hissed in pain.

"Lie down," Juliet instructed pulled Shawn against her. He put his head back down and huffed in protest.

"We need to keep Chris out of here. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it." Shawn insisted.

"Shawn you're worried, but relax. Chris is going to be just fine." Juliet assured. They reached the house and pulled up in front. Everyone piled out of the cars and looked around the expanse of the deserted stretch of beach.

"Yasujiro, this is the police! Open up!" Lassiter shouted banging on the wooden door. Shawn put a hand on Chris's shoulder. They heard a door bash open. "He's running!" Lassiter, Juliet, Buzz and Henry dashed after the man who darted from the back and across the beach. Shawn grabbed Chris and made a run back to the car. Right across from the lighthouse was a small grove of trees, bushes and plants. Without seeing movement, a gun went off and Shawn fell to the ground. Shawn opened his eyes. Not feeling any pain he looked next to him and screamed at what he saw. Chris's eyes were open and he lay unmoving. A bullet hole in his chest, and blood trickling down.

* * *

Hehehe... I'll have an epilogue posted within the next week or so. And just so you all know, I've known that what happened to Chris would happen from the very beginning. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

Last chapter...

* * *

The sun slowly disappeared behind the clouds as the wind picked up. Rain was predicted but hopefully would hold on for a few hours. It was a depressing day. And Shawn would never forget it. He wouldn't forget anything about this case. How could he? How could anyone? Times like these made Shawn wish he didn't have a photographic memory. Between seeing the end and being in the aftermath was too much for him to handle.

He would never forget the sound of the bullet ringing out. The rocks and sand piercing his skin as he impacted with the ground. The sight of Christopher's unmoving body.

_Shawn opened his eyes. Not feeling any pain he looked next to him and screamed at what he saw. Chris's eyes were open and he lay unmoving. A bullet hole in his chest, and blood trickling down. Shawn froze as the scream left his throat. He didn't know what to do. None of his father's training had covered this. Shawn finally jumped into action when he heard shouting in the distance. He rushed over to the boy and felt for a pulse, there was one but it was weak. Shawn applied pressure to the open wound and tried to get Chris to speak._

"_C'mon Chris! Say something!" Shawn shouted. Chris said nothing and didn't move. Shawn was oblivious as people started to surround him. He saw someone on the other side of the body as they applied CPR._

"_He's not breathing!" A deep voice said. _

"_Take his stomach." Shawn said. Someone did as asked and Shawn continued the chest compressions. Every few seconds Shawn did mouth-to-mouth but nothing happened. Shawn backed up as he pressed on Chris's chest and blood spurted from his mouth._

"_Shawn, Shawn stop." Somebody was calling to him. Shawn took one look at Chris's eyes and knew he was gone. "Shawn you have to stop." The person pulled him back away from the body. Everything else happened in a blur. Woody came down and bagged Chris's body as Shawn watched from the ambulance. He was sitting in the back, a blanket around his shoulder. Juliet was sitting next to him, her hand in his hair. She was mumbling to herself but Shawn didn't bother to listen. Christopher was dead._

"You okay?" Juliet appeared at his side. Shawn gave a slight nod and wrapped his arm around her. They were all dressed in black. Shawn and Juliet stood with the rest of the police department in the back. The priest was up front, speaking words that Shawn didn't listen to.

"What about you?" Shawn sniffled. "Are you okay?"

"As can be," Juliet rested her head against his shoulder. There was a pretty big turnout. Apparently Chris had been very well loved with his father's co-workers.

"Hey guys." Gus and Lassiter joined them.

"We got back the results on the plane crash. You were right Spencer, it was foul play. Joseph found out that Yasujiro was going to take all of Lily's money, so Yasujiro called a buddy and got him to tamper with the plane. Now that his whole family was dead, he was sure Chris knew and would tell. So he killed him." Lassiter reported. Shawn and Juliet nodded. "I really wish I would've put a bullet in his skull. What a waste of breath."

"Agreed." Henry grunted folding his arms.

"Maybe he's better off now." Shawn said surprising them all.

"What?" Juliet looked up at him.

"If he'd lived he would have gotten put into the system. And would have gone through hell for the rest of his life. Sometimes… It's better to be dead." Shawn finished and hugged Juliet closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and they all watched as the small black coffin was lowered into the ground.

* * *

Annnnnd scene. Thank you all very much for your support and reading. I'm to have it end like this. I hope you all don't hate me too much. Thank you all again and I wish you happy reading as you read other stories.


End file.
